


Christmas Traditions

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn and Lennier try to understand Earth's Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

“So Christmas is when children go door to door and collect candy while threatening to create mischief if their demands aren’t met?” Lennier looked very confused.

“No, I…” Delenn didn’t look too sure herself. “I believe candy is given to children in red stockings.”

“To children only in red stockings?”

“No. I believe children hang the stocking up.”

“What exactly are stockings?”

“I asked the computer and it told me they were close fitting coverings for the feet and legs.”

“That doesn’t sound very sanitary.”

“I must admit that it doesn’t.”

“Why red?”

“I’m not sure.”

“And the children don’t threaten mischief?”

“Not at Christmas.”

“Do you suppose they go through some sort of withdrawal and that’s why they threaten mischief later?”

“That does seem logical.”

“I had no idea Earth children were so…so…”

“Exactly.”

“Are you not afraid to have a child with a human?”

“I must admit I do have some…concerns. But I’m sure once I understand these traditions better, I will feel more comfortable.”

“Then I will assist you in any manner I can.” Lennier bowed low, and wondered how much Marcus would know about Earth traditions.


End file.
